


Upchuck the Boogie

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was humiliation on a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upchuck the Boogie

Rachel sometimes has a hard time remembering that the girl that can barely remember how to spell her name some days (she’s seen Quinn and Santana reminding her) can be so flippantly cruel. Insulting her manner of dress bluntly, in the beginning insinuating that something about being in Glee club was shameful, laughing at every little joke and nickname the others came up with to take her down a peg. Through it all, Rachel had truly believed that Brittany was too stupid to know how much that actually hurt her. Not that they were friends or anything but of the three former Cheerios, they had the fewest reasons to be anything other than neutral allies.

But this…puking on her in an auditorium full of people. Rachel allowed the water to wash away tears along with the purple-grey vomit. This was humiliation on a whole new level.

She finally gave up trying to scrub the memory away and turned off the shower, stepping out into the locker room proper.

Brittany sat on the bench, her wet hair pulled back into a severe French braid as she fiddled with a leg warmer.

She looked up when Rachel hesitated a few feet away and said, “I’m sorry. I was just trying to tell you I didn’t feel good and it came up. I wouldn’t have…Rachel, I wouldn’t have _done that_ on purpose.”

And Rachel’s not sure which is stronger, the relief or the resignation welling inside her because she seemed destined to be McKinley High’s whipping girl but at least it wasn’t always on purpose.

So, after a moment’s hesitation, she sat beside Brittany and leaned her head against the taller girl’s shoulder because they might not have been friends, yet, but they were a team and she trusted that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag for 2x14: Blame it on the Alcohol for Glee


End file.
